


things get better (when i'm with you)

by seominghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seominghao/pseuds/seominghao
Summary: minghao can't sleep and makes his way to jihoon's room.





	things get better (when i'm with you)

minghao can't sleep. no matter how hard he tries , sleep just won't come to him. he tosses around the bed trying to find a comfortable position and yet it was in vain. after a minute of tossing around, he decided he's had enough. he slips off the blanket and get off from his bed. instead, he makes his way into jihoon's room and quietly opens the door, "hyung? can i sleep with you?"

jihoon grumbles underneath his blanket and he sits up to see who's at the door. "why are you awake?"

"i can't sleep," minghao announces as he walks into the latter's room. he stands by jihoon's bed and gnaws on his lip out of habit. 

jihoon sighs as he shuffles toward the end of the bed, making space for the younger boy. he lifts off his blanket as a silent offer for the younger to join him on the bed.

minghao perks up at the invitation. he hastily crawls onto the bed and snuggles his face against jihoon's chest, finding his heartbeat. minghao never knew why, but there's something about listening to jihoon's heartbeat comforts him. once they're settled in a comfortable position; jihoon's hand wrapped tightly around minghao's waist and minghao's face snuggled against the crook of jihoon's shoulder, minghao smiles, "good night, hyung,"

after a moment, jihoon replies with a kiss on top of minghao's head, "goodnight, myeongho," 

 

minghao's smile stretches wider because of the affection. soon, sleep makes its way to minghao as he feels his eyes heavy, closing on its own accord but his smile never leaves his face. not that jihoon's smile fade either.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!


End file.
